Mama Smoak comes to town
by aguscha333
Summary: One-shot, most likely collection of drabbles on Mama Smoak coming to visit Felicity. Olicity pairing and if appear Dig-Lyla and Thea-Roy. Expect all kinds of drabbles were time frame and storylines will change all the time to make each drabble unique and not fall into monotonusy (sotty if I just created that word but you understand) Anyways, give it a try and decide if you like it


**Authors Note:** So, this is a one-shot, possibly turning into a collection of drabbles on the so anticipated visit of Mama Smoak to Starling City. The drabbles, if there is more than one, won't refer specifically to episode 305 and how I think it will go down cause there is not too much to play with there. I mean of course there is but the drabbles would be very similar between them and you'll probably get bored quickly. All Olicity drabbles, though it will vary the state of their relationship, and with this I mean that maybe on one they are just friends and with no soon intention of being together, or maybe they are, they could ever be married with children.

Hope you have fun reading my drabble/drabbles the continuity will only depend on your feedback. Let me know what you think with a like or a comment. All critiques are accepted if they come from a respectful place and hope you help me improve this collection.

**Authors Note:** I don't own anything bla bla bla hahaha… but I do own this drabbles, you should all fan fiction writers be remarking that alongside saying that all the characters belong to CW and that stuff cause what we create here is art and it matters.

**Authors Note:** Forgive me if my writing isn't perfect, I won't say that my level of english is bad but it's always harder to write in a language that is not your mother language.

Without any further ado (Gosh I love that phrase hahaha, yes I'm crazy)

**The One With the huge confusion**

The doorbell was ringing, that was the first thing that Oliver realized when he woke up. The second thing was that he wasn't in his bedroom nor the Foundry. God that doorbell was starting to again, this time with less patience. This past few day had been hell, why didn't they gave them some rest, I mean they defeated Slade, that should buy them at least a day. He saw Felicity on his side still sound asleep and decided to go answer the door for her since he was the one up and Felicity deserved the sleep she was getting. Only after going out to the living room and almost reaching the door did he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It was too late to go back to the bedroom and start searching in the dark for his t-shirt. Besides the doorbell was ringing so frantically that if it didn't stop soon it would definitely wake up Felicity.

Oliver - Who is it?

Donna - It's Donna honey. - Oliver didn't knew who Donna was but she sounded like she knew Felicity and that she was of no harm, boy was he wrong. He finally opened the door and was surprised on the resemblance between the woman in front of him and the one sleeping in the bedroom.

Oliver - Excuse me, who are you?

Donna - I should be the one asking that, isn't it here where Felicity Smoak lives?

Oliver - Yes it is Mam'

Donna - Well then, what is a shirtless man doing in my daughter's apartment? - Daughter? This is Felicity's mom? Oh lord I'm so screwed, Felicity is going to kill me. I answered her door to her mom and shirtless.

Oliver - I'm sorry - He said crossing his arms like that made a difference. - Would you like to come in?

Donna - Yes, and you still haven't answered my question.

Felicity - Oliver, where are you? have you seen my glasses? - She said walking into the living room in her pj's that were really a long and old MIT T-shirt. She did recognize that he was with another person, probably a woman but couldn't figure out who she was.

Oliver - Here. - She slips her glasses into her face and gasps in disbelief of what she sees.

Felicity - Mom? What are you doing here?

Donna - Is that the way to welcome your mom after she flew all the way from Vegas to see if you were OK?

Felicity - I'm sorry, it's just after so many years of almost no contact nor interest it seems like an illusion.

Donna - Don't talk to your mother like that in front of others! - That's when her sight move back to Oliver. She had totally forgotten that he was there. Now that she was with glasses son she realized how undressed he was in front of her mother.

Felicity - Go put some shirt on for god's sake Oliver!

Oliver - Okay, Better if I give mother and daughter some space to talk. - He said heading to the bedroom, but not before looking into Felicity's eyes and being sure that she was going to be okay without him.

Donna - So, who is this handsome guy? is he your boyfriend? Let me tell you I'm impressed.

Felicity - He is not my boyfriend, he is my friend… So what are you doing here. what do you want?

Donna - It hurts me hearing you said that… Why can't a mother be worried about her little girl.

Felicity - Sorry but the fact that you haven't cared since forever makes me believe otherwise.

Donna - I know that I wasn't the best mom when you were younger but I've changed. - Well Felicity had to give that woman some credit, in the past year her mom had called her like five times, more times than the ones from the rest of her years away from home. - I was really worried about you.

Felicity - Why were you worried about me?

Donna - Perhaps because of that army of monsters that took over this city? The news travelled all the country, if not the world. I tried calling you dozens of times immediately after I saw it on the news but you wouldn't answer.

Felicity - Sorry my phone broke and I had I haven't got a new one yet. - But like if it wasn't the first thing that she was going to do the minute she got out of her home.

Donna - So you are perfectly fine? Nothing happened to you? Did those monsters get near you? - If only she knew how close thought Felicity. Not even to those monsters but to the main and biggest monster of all.

Felicity - Just a little scratch in the forehead, but nothing compared to other people. Fortunately I could quickly get out of all that mess. - Biggest lie of the year she thought.

Donna - Oh, good! I was soo worried!

Felicity - Nothing to worry about mom.

Donna - So now that I know that you are okay, Who's that "friend" of yours? - She said gesturing the word friend with her fingers.

Felicity - He is my friend, not my "friend". His name is Oliver and he is crashing here for a few days until he finds a place.

Donna - Oliver who? - She was hoping her mother didn't asked that question, she didn't say Oliver's surname in purpose, not because she was ashamed or something but she knew that it would bring a lot of comments from her mother that she was not willing to hear.

Felicity - Queen.

Donna - Oliver Queen, like in Oliver Queen your billionaire boss?

Felicity - kinda. He is now ex billionaire and ex boss so technically none of what you said is true.

Donna - Felicity Megan Smoak! Are you sleeping with you boss?

Felicity - No! And he is not my boss! He is my friend.

Donna - Well I look forward to get to know your friend better during my stay.

Felicity - And exactly how long will that stay be?

Donna - I was lucky to get one week of with my mannager.

Felicity - Greaaaat!

Donna - You don't have to pretend to be exited, I know thay you weren't expecting me and that our relationship has not been the best but as I told you I have changed and I want to spend this week trying to rebond with my daughter.

Felicity - Okay but don't expect to all of a sudden be best mom and daughter of the year cause that is not going to happen, one can't forget and forgive that easily. Aside from that I'm willing to give our relationship another shot.

Donna - Great, do you have a guest room?

Felicity - No.

Donna - So you were sleeping with Mc Abss.

Felicity - What?

Donna - You don't have a guest room and none of your sofas have even a blanket. Also Mc Abss went to that room to get his shirt so you two slept together.

Felicity - Aaaaa you drive me crazy… we didn't slept together but I'm not going to bother explaining cause is too long of a story and too complicated to. And please don't call him Mc Abss.

Donna - Mcdreamy is better? of Knight in shining armour?

Felicity - Whatever, it doesn't matter if I tell you not to call him like that cause you are going to do in anyways.

Donna - It's a compliment… So what were your plans for today?

Felicity - Probably get a new phone and rest a little bit. - That's when she realized that they would probably be cleaning the foundry and salvaging all that was possible to then take it to the new Arrow Cave. But he couldn't tell that to her mom.

Donna - But the streets of Starling aren't the safest place to be right now. Are you sure your phone buying can't wait?

Felicity - I'm sure mom. Besides I have barely anything to eat here, I don't think I have even something to eat for lunch.

Donna - Why is that? you sound like you are barely at home. - What excuse is she going to make?

Felicity - well I eat lunch at work and tend to go out to dinner with friends a lot so, I rarely eat here.

Donna - Wow I didn't expected to find you with so many friends, but I'm glad. Hope I can meet the rest of them one of these days.

Felicity - We'll see… - Not being sure if that was a good idea or not. - Let me go get dressed and grab some things. Leave your stuff over there and when we come back we can see where we put it.

Donna - OK, tell Mcdreamy that if he wants, he can join us in our shopping trip. - For what Felicity knew, Oliver was probably long gone. But when she opened her bedroom door, she realized that she was wrong.

Felicity - Still here?

Oliver - Sorry, did you wanted me to leave? It's just I saw you arguing with your mom and I felt better staying and knowing that you were OK.

Felicity - It's OK, actually I'm glad you stayed. Thanks.

Oliver - It's nothing… So do you want to tell me about your mother? what is she doing here or something? If you don't want to is okay but I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk about it, I'm here.

Felicity - As always.

Oliver - As always. - He said making one of his delightful grins.

Felicity - She heard the news about Salde and his army and as my phone broke and she couldn't get a hold of me she decided to come and make sure I was okay. - She said but didn't sound too enthusiastic.

Oliver - That's good right?

Felicity - Well yeah, I mean, I don't know… Please turn around cause I have to change, I told my mom that I had to go out to buy a phone and food cause I got nothing to eat here. Which is true… - Oliver was surprised, she was acting so naturally and she had never changed in front of him. Not intentionally at least. The one time was when she got shot but Sara was the one who stitched her, he and Diggle were looking in another direction and still then she was a little bit embarrassed. He obeyed and turned around. - When I was growing up she didn't take much care of me and blamed me for my father leaving. So our relationship isn't the best. I studied hard so I could get a scholarship and get away from her as soon as i could. But now I don't know something seems different. She says that she's changed and part of me wants to believe her but the other part says she's already hurt you enough and if you let her in again she is going to ruin it again.

Oliver - Well, she did came all the way from Vegas to see if you were okay. I don't know how bad were the things that she did but if it was me that had the chance to make peace with my mom I would totally take it.

Felicity - Oh I sorry Oliver. I'm talking about my mom and whether or not to forgive her and you don't have the same chance with yours. It's selfish, not taking the chance if you have it right?

Oliver - Nothing that you'll ever do will be selfish. You are a good person Felicity, just do what it feels right to you.

Felicity - I soo want to hug you right now, bu...Oliver! That didn't meant that you could turn! - Oliver was speechless - Oliver… Earth calling Oliver… Oliver!

Oliver - You are so beautiful… Even when you are flushed and your skin is like a tomatoe.

Felicity - Don't keep looking!

Oliver - What? you are almost done, just put that shirt on so I can give you that hug that you were talking about… Besides, you see me shirtless all the time. It was about time I saw you shirtless. - He said making fun of her.

Felicity - God I love seeing you shirtless. - Felicity saw Oliver starting to laugh uncontrollably. - Please tell me that I didn't say that out loud!

Oliver - Okay, you didn't say "God I love seeing you shirtless" out loud.

Felicity - It's too early in the morning for me to filter what I say.

Oliver - We should have these early meeting more often then.

Felicity - Shut up. - She said throwing a cushion to Oliver's chest.

Oliver - Do you want me to go with you shopping? out there in the streets is not the safest place to be right now. I'll feel better knowing you are safe.

Felicity - That would be great, and we can go to the foundry and bring the rest of your clothes.

Oliver - But isn't your mom going to stay here? I can ask Diggle for his coach in the meantime. You really don't have to do this.

Felicity - No way, I told you I would let you crush here and that's what I'll do, oh and I need you in my bed cause there is no way I'm sleeping in the same room that woman is… Aaaa why do I always come up with the worst way to say things?

Oliver - You come up with the funniest ways that is different.

Felicity - Besides if you leave me alone with that woman and she hasn't change, even if she claims she has, I'm going to lose my mind. So you are definitely staying… Now lets go cause my mom is going to start imagining all kinds of stuff about us alone in my bedroom and none of them puts us as friends.

Oliver -Let's go then.

Donna - Did you went to the factory to get those clothes.

Felicity - Sorry mom, we are ready to go.

Donna - So MCdreamy is going with us?

Oliver - Mcwho?

Donna - Mcdreamy, of Mcabss if you prefer.

Felicity - I think that Oliver it's just fine mom!

Oliver - It's dangerous out there so it would be better if I go with you.

Donna - What a protective friend you got here.

Felicity - Come on time to go, march.. - She said opening the door.

**Authors Note: **Okay guys, hope you liked my first drabble, the continuity of this collection will depend on your feedback so if you liked it and want to read more, definitely let me know ;) Also, I have another Olicity fic that you should definitely check out, titled "The lovely Calm". And yes, it's based on arrow season 3. Right now it only has one chapter that would be the equivalent to ARROW 301 and I'll probably be publishing a new chapter each week after arrow starts. I'll try to do the same with this one but it'll all depend on how much free time I have.

Peace… (hahah it sounded too flower power, totally not me)


End file.
